brrfandomcom-20200214-history
D c53s01
Summary List of stories Phase II Night: Ashes, Metal, And Corruption << chapter 52 Chapter 53 of 75 A Journey Far Afield chapter 54 >> << previous scene Scene 1 of 2 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text Several weeks after the attack at Canterlot, Celestia was still sorting through political turmoil. After the monsters that had been seen, the remains gathered, and everything else that had been witnessed by such a large group of ponies, it had now become impossible for the Royal Council to deny Celestia's claims that there was something greater at work here than attacks by foreign powers or unknown enemies. Partly because the Royal Council itself was based out of Canterlot, and they were now all terrified of the possibility of another attack. Celestia had begun having platoons of soldiers trained to specifically deal with the threat of monsters, and found herself once more being pushed to assume the throne instead of simply acting as one of the dozen barons and baronesses. But while Celestia cared deeply for her country and her people, she now felt the best place for her was to be somewhere where she could stand alongside her family and friends on the front lines. Sleipnir was now running back and forth between Canterlot and Ponyville on an almost daily basis: the travel didn't seem to tire him, though, and he seemed to be able to reach Canterlot by road and trail faster than normal messenger could by train or even air. Celestia had him carrying both parcels and messages for her back and forth between village and city, and Twilight, Luna and Scrivener were spending much of their time at the library for the moment, as Scrivy worked to write down everything he had learned about Clockwork World and Luna illustrated both the Decretum Bestiary they were assembly as well as sketched out visions of the twisted layer that Scrivener was now dreaming about almost every time he went to sleep. Kvasir was staying in Valhalla, where it was assumed – or hoped, rather – that he was safe, watched over by the best warriors Odin could spare. He hadn't been able to give them much insight on exactly what Valthrudnir wanted to do with his blood, but he had been able to explain the reason his blood, called Kvas, was special. As Celestia had seen, his blood could 'inspire,' as it had inspired the tree into sentient life. It only worked on organic objects, however, like trees and plants and certain animals that weren't entirely intelligent. Otherwise, drinking his blood was like drinking watered-down Ambrosia, enhancing a person's natural healing for a short period of time and providing sharper focus. Kvasir was silent for a long time after explaining this, but the next day, while most of the ponies had still been in Canterlot to rest up and help clean up the castle after the disaster of the Restoration Celebration, he had come to them of his own free will and explained quietly that Valthrudnir would sometimes drain large amounts of his blood out of his body, but he wasn't sure what it had been used for. Valthrudnir didn't drink it himself: he thought he was the master of all knowledge in the universe already, after all, and would never lower himself to 'sipping from a plebeian cup.' But he had been using it for something... except one day he had simply stopped gathering it. The homunculus god had hesitated for a long time afterwards as Celestia, Sleipnir, Scrivener and Luna had discussed possibilities, but none came to mind for any of them. Kvasir had finally spoken up again, saying quietly there wasn't a lot he had been able to see from the trophy case in Valthrudnir's den... but that Valthrudnir did keep records he may have hidden somewhere, that Odin might have also gathered up. When Odin had come to Canterlot later that day to retrieve the god, Scrivener and Luna had spoken to him about this with Kvasir. And after badgering, threatening, and pleading with him, the once god had finally sighed and said tiredly: "Very well. Only because I recognize the value of information and how important this is... but I will take you and Scrivener Blooms to Niflheim, and to Valthrudnir's manse. But in good time: you will need to prepare, and prepare well, for the dangers that may await there." So as the weeks had passed, Scrivener and Luna had prepared with surprising seriousness. Sleipnir and Celestia both wanted to go, but Celestia had Canterlot to look after as it was once more repaired, and Sleipnir had agreed to stand by his big sister and to help look after Ponyville while Luna and Scrivy were gone. Pinkamena, on the other hand, had already declared that she was going to join them no matter what they said: even with the threat of passing into Helheim territory and running into demons that would be very eager to make an example of what they did to 'blasphemers' like Pinkamena, she was resolved to come with them. "Besides, I'll be even stronger down there. Might even be able to pick up a few new tricks." Pinkamena reasoned in a surprisingly-cheerful voice as she adjusted her ribbed armor, and then she grumbled when Pinkie Pie hugged her for the dozenth time in the last hour around the neck, sighing tiredly. "I'm going to come back, sissy. The stupid store is up here, among other things." "Just be careful." Pinkie Pie drew back with an embarrassed smile to sit beside Fluttershy, who reached up and gently rubbed the bright pink pony's back. "You all be careful, okay guys?" "We will be." Twilight promised quietly, smiling faintly: she was wearing a thick black cloak, but her body and limbs were protected by tight scale mesh. She hesitated, then glanced quietly towards Scrivener and Luna, who were both in full armor... and Luna even had her spear at her side, letting Twilight know how serious this was. "But... are you sure we'll be enough?" "Better just us than to bring a large group into such a dangerous netherworld. Niflheim is little more these days than an extension of Helheim, after all... we must be very wary." Luna replied quietly, shaking her head slowly with a grimace before she glanced up at the group in front of them, ready to see them off: Applejack with Avalon and worried Antares, Rainbow Dash with a cast on one foreleg and his wings still wrapped in bandages, Big Mac and Soarin', Fluttershy and Nirvana, Pinkie Pie, Spike and Rarity. She smiled faintly at the large semicircle, then shook her head before her eyes locked on Soarin', saying firmly: "I am trusting that thou shall do thy duty, Soarin', even whilst I am gone. I do not desire to see thee adopting too many of Rainbow Dash's habits." Rainbow Dash rolled his eyes with a snort, grinning over at Soarin' amusedly as the former Wonderbolt blushed a bit. "Don't listen to her. Besides, you already know the scouting and patrol routes... still find it funny, though, you leaving the 'Bolts to... join up with us." Soarin' just shrugged, however, looking up at the sky as he said softly: "After what happened, I just... I dunno." He smiled a little, shaking himself out and reaching up to brush a hoof through his dark blue mane. Without his uniform on, he looked much different: with his light-blue coat and lanky build, beside Rainbow Dash he looked almost like a younger sibling. "I can go back to the Wonderbolts anytime. But first I want to be part of putting a stop to what you guys keep calling Clockwork World." "Well, we can use all the help we can get, and having you around to fly patrols and help train other Pegasi is a great help, ain't it?" Applejack smiled over at him, then she sighed a little and turned her eyes to Luna, adding hesitantly: "I hope this ain't... too awkward to bring up, but I feel like this is all starting to form into another thing like the Starlit Knights, though..." "Aye, but this time we at least know our foe... and this time, Applejack, I swear to thee... no, I swear to each and every one of thee here, that we shan't let Valthrudnir have the last laugh, and we shall save every last life we can." Luna said firmly, looking slowly over the group with a firm nod. "'Tis... hard, to once more prepare for war, especially against a foe who seems... so indestructible, so unstoppable... but all the same, we can, we will, and we must." There was silence for a few moments, and then Rarity smiled a little, leaning against Spike and adding softly: "We're all much more prepared this time, as well... and we know what we have to face yet, don't we? I believe that as long as we have each other and stay together... we'll survive." "'Tis what I believe as well." Luna smiled after a moment, glancing over at Scrivener as he nodded slowly and adjusted the satchel bags he was wearing, before the winged unicorn turned her eyes towards the approaching figures of Odin and Sleipnir and grunted at them. "There thou art! Took thee both long enough." "Oh, shut up, little sister." Sleipnir said sulkily, and Luna laughed before Sleipnir huffed grumpily as Pinkamena grinned at him. "And thou shall sleep on the couch tonight, harpy, and I shall sleep in a bed filled with prostitutes and pretties! Such a painful betrayal this is, thou abandoning me after I have offered my services here, how could thou run off to Helheim without me?" "Very easily." Pinkamena replied kindly, and Sleipnir huffed at her grumpily before the demon added moodily, as she glanced up at the midday sun: "And if I do come home and find you snuggled up in bed with a whole bunch of ponies, I want you to know that by the time you wake up they'll be whole bunch of corpses. And then I'll make you eat them." Sleipnir only grumbled in response to this, then Odin quickly held up a gloved hand before the vine-maned stallion could speak, the once-god interrupting moodily: "If you don't mind, we do have quite a distance to travel today. We'll be meeting... an associate by the Gates of Tartarus." Scrivener looked up in surprise as Luna frowned a bit, cocking her head curiously. "And what is this place, an entrance to Helheim?" "It is a Hell, that is for certain." Odin smiled slightly after a moment, then he shook his head and added quietly: "My... associate... will take us through Tartarus and Hades beyond to Niflheim. As you are aware, I'm sure, I and the Aesir were not the only group of gods in existence... your charming zebra friend Zecora has her own gods and her own brands of belief, does she not? And sad as it makes me, perhaps her beliefs in her gods are more valid than those who believed in me... look... where we are now, after all." Odin fell quiet, looking musing for a moment before he shook his head and smiled over at the others, saying quietly: "But that's not important. What is, is that my associate can safely bring us to Niflheim and close to the hidden pass to Valthrudnir's lair." Scrivener and Luna both nodded slowly as Twilight bit her lip a bit, and then Odin glanced down at Sleipnir, saying quietly: "Be watchful, Sleipnir. Who knows what may be lurking on the horizon now... we will return as soon and safe as possible." Sleipnir nodded and smiled a little, and then he sighed before meeting Luna's eyes, murmuring softly: "Good luck, my beloved little sister. Take care of thyself, and thy mares." Luna smiled and nodded, stepping forwards and trading a firm hug with him before she slipped back, and Pinkamena strode forwards. Demon and vine-maned stallion glared at each other for a moment, and then they both sighed before trading their own tight hug and a short, gentle kiss, drawing apart as Sleipnir gave a wry smile. "I'll be jealously and anxiously waiting for thee with thy sibling and Kǫttr. Do bring our son back a gift, will thou?" "Don't call the damn dog that, it's creepy." Pinkamena said grumpily, but then she grunted and nodded, saying moodily: "Fine, though. Whatever I don't eat, he can have." Sleipnir smiled at her, and Luna laughed quietly, shaking her head slowly before her eyes roved towards where Scrivener was standing by Antares, gently ruffling his son's mane as he gazed down at him softly. "Be brave, Antares. We'll be back by tomorrow." Antares nodded quietly, looking up at them softly before Luna strode over and leaned down, picking up her son in a tight, firm embrace for a moment, and he hugged her tightly back as he whispered: "I'll be brave. I love you, Mom, Dad." "As we love thou." Luna said quietly, setting him gently down before she reached up and stroked slowly under his chin, looking into his eyes softly. "Adored and beautiful child. Fear not, I shall bring thou back something special." Antares smiled after a moment, nodding quietly, and Luna patted him firmly once on the head before she looked up at Applejack warmly. But before she could speak, the goldenrod mare shook her head and laughed, saying softly: "You don't have to say a word. Antares is a great little colt and Avalon loves his company, don't you, Ava? So it works out all around. I'm more than glad to look after him for as long as you need." "Tares!" Avalon agreed, nodding as she clutched her half-full sippy-cup of cola against her as she beamed around, wiggling a little. She was as happy and bouncy as ever, and it was almost as if she had never thrown herself into the fight against Courage: it made Scrivener envious of a child's ability to simply move on with life. They said the rest of their goodbyes, traded hugs and promises, and then Odin calmly turned to begin leading them down the road and on the journey that would take them all the way to the lair of a Jötnar. He was using his walking stick today, but not leaning on it too heavily, at least... but all the same, Luna was looking at him apprehensively even before they reached the gates of Ponyville. Odin waited until they had left town to finally address her, however, looking slowly up into the calm blue sky as he said softly: "If something happens, Brynhild, no, I do not expect you and your friends to carry my weight. I expect you all to take care of yourselves, as I shall take care of myself. Besides, I may be old, and tired, but I am still perfectly capable of defending myself if need be." Luna grunted at this, looking irritably up at the falcon-headed entity as she said dryly: "Oh, so I shall just leave thee to die at the claws of some demon, then? Well, no, I do not care about that so much as I care about the fact that thy blood is a precious resource, once-god. Thou art Odin, after all." Odin smiled over at her at this even as Twilight and Scrivener both traded exasperated looks at Luna's tactlessness, and then the once-god said mildly: "Then if we end up surrounded by demons, I promise that I will make myself explode, how about that?" "Can... can thou really do that?" Luna looked up at him both suspiciously and almost excitedly, and Odin sighed and rolled his eye before continuing calmly onwards, and Luna huffed after a moment. "'Tis a fair question! I do not know anyone who can make themselves explode, except perhaps for Celestia... but Celestia has never done it. At least not yet. 'Twill probably be how she dies, though, exploding like a supernova and wiping out half of Equestria..." "On a more serious note... since we're heading into Valthrudnir's manse to get information, well... with that vision, of Valthrudnir and the Prophet, and her apparent dedication to him, or at least to the so-called 'Clockwork King...'" Scrivener started quietly, and Odin nodded slowly. "How do we know we aren't going to run into guards or monsters, or worse a surprised Valthrudnir just getting out of the shower or something?" "'Twill make it all the easier to thrust my spear up his buttocks if we do." Luna grumbled, and Odin didn't seem to know whether to laugh or simply stare before she shook her head and sighed, adding moodily: "But 'tis a good point. 'Twill be most unfortunate if we step into his manse and find it filled with Clockwork abominations." "I don't believe that we will, though... I have been keeping as close an eye on things as possible from Asgard, and while it amounts to little more than hunting for signs of life, Valthrudnir's manse is still as empty and hollow as it ever was." Odin replied with a shrug, and as he looked forwards, he continued in a murmur: "It's reassuring in a way. Valthrudnir, after all, does not strike me as someone who would abandon his home if he did happen to return, whether or not it was clear I had been inside his lair. But we will learn more once we get there." "As long as we don't get attacked by anything. I'm pretty tired of getting my flank handed to me on a regular basis." Scrivener muttered, nodding a little bit before he looked up, hesitating for a few moments before asking finally: "Tartarus. That's from... pre-Equestrian history, yes? Older legends, that contain a lot of the origins of cockatrices, hydras, manticores and other creatures you see around Equestria..." "As I said, the world was already here, and I would be lying if I said I did everything alone." Odin smiled a little, looking ahead and saying softly: "We gods all have our sects and clans and divisions. We go, influencing people here and there, and how some of our stories pass down from ourselves to mortals I do not know. I believe that ideas, whether they are fact or fiction, simply have a life of their own: they pass through all the realities in one form or another, and those chosen, lucky few get to hear them and, if they are intelligent and dedicated, record their passage in this shape or that one." Pinkamena only snorted in derision, however, looking grumpily up at the blue sky before she asked mildly: "Then why is it so many people who have all the 'good ideas' end up being either bastards or blowhards or crazy?" Odin only shrugged at this, looking thoughtfully ahead as he replied quietly: "Because perhaps when you gaze too long into wonderment, you eventually lose yourself to it. All fantasy has to be tempered with reality... otherwise, it's as dangerous as any other drug." Scrivener nodded slowly at this with a grunt as Pinkamena snorted, and then Twilight looked up and asked finally: "So how far are we from Tartarus? And why is there a gate to what sounds like... well, Hell, in our world?" "Well, I was gone for a long time, my friends. Other gods, younger and older both, wandered across these layers of reality and taken an interest in them. In all likelihood, I'm sure they were very tempted to try and transform them more to their liking... but I believe several of them ran afoul of Valthrudnir." Odin glanced away with a grimace, shaking his head slowly. "The Jötnar are all much older than gods, and even when Ymir was alive and Valthrudnir was at least... contained... he was powerful." "I have always wondered, Odin, how did thou best Ymir? I know what thou told us, thou defeated him in single combat, but... what is the truth?" Luna asked finally, looking up at Odin curiously, and then she frowned when the once god stopped in the middle of the road, the ponies all looking up at the falcon-headed entity as he simply leaned on his cane... then sighed tiredly and lowered his head. "I did. What I failed to mention was the fact that I caught Ymir on the edge of Niflheim, after a skirmish with Surt, King of Muspell and the Fire Giants. I know this because it was what Ymir told me himself, as he asked to be given a chance to recover his strength." Odin shook his head slowly. "I won because Ymir had used up most of his strength fighting Surt... the only way I could win against Ymir." He rubbed slowly at the scarred side of his face, muttering: "How I cursed Mimir back then and how I curse him now. He took my eye and let me drink from his well, but mocked that no matter what I did, no matter how I sought power and knowledge, I would still never be anything more than the foolish man I started my life as. That I would live for countless years and learn to regret that I had never been content with a simple quasi-mortal life." With that, Odin grumbled and strode onwards, carrying his cane now instead of using it. The ponies traded looks and followed quickly after him, but even Luna didn't press the matter as they turned down a grassy, less-used road from the dirt highway. Their travel was mostly silent from that point on, trading only quiet conversation now and then as they walked for several hours into wild, uncharted territory. As the sun began to set, they found themselves in a dark, brooding gray landscape: there was a sense of being in the shadows of mountains, but there were only burrows and hills around them, of gray, ugly shale and craggy, short rocks, dead trees desperately clinging to the vestiges of life as they writhed strangely in the windless air. Pinkamena was grinning, looking slowly back and forth, and Luna couldn't help but grimace as she saw several Strange Ones standing calmly on a hilltop nearby: they were so still and silent that she had almost mistaken them for statues, but one of them was holding a large, black bow... and then Scrivener looked up with a wince as there was a loud, roaring howl that cut through the air. But Odin only shook his head, saying quietly: "Fear not. Cerberus won't bother us, my associate has assured me of this." "I do not like thou speaking of nameless associates. And I like even less I recognize that name. 'Tis a particularly-nasty Hellhound, is it not?" Luna asked moodily, and when Odin gave a small smile, she grumbled under her breath. "Wonderful. Scrivener, did thou bring the camera at least?" "Yes, I brought the camera, just like you asked." Scrivener said tiredly, and when Twilight gave him an incredulous look, Scrivener shrugged a bit. "Hey, I thought it was a really stupid idea at first, too, but then Luna and I talked it over and I realize that I could take pictures of the things in Valthrudnir's manse we couldn't bring with us." Twilight nodded after a moment at this, although she still looked uncertain, and Odin grunted before he gestured ahead at a figure flanked by two Strange Ones, saying quietly: "There he is. I am sure he'll introduce himself. Brynhild, a word of caution, though... do not antagonize him. I believe the only reason he works with me is because, like me, he is one of the very few of his kind left. It seems a sad truth that all gods... seem to end up destroying themselves and each other, one way or another." He sighed a little, then Pinkamena grinned widely, muttering: "Funny. Demons, angels, mortals, gods... what's the difference? We all seem born to destroy." "I do not understand how you and my son can be husband and wife. Sleipnir is infuriatingly, childishly hopeful and you are depressingly, despairingly pessimistic." Odin muttered, and Pinkamena shrugged cheerfully before the once-god turned his attention up to the tall cloaked figure as they drew close, bowing his head politely but silently. The figure standing between the Strange Ones emitted a quiet, odd clicking: a strange chitinous black belt was locked around its waist, tightly gripping into its brown, simple cloak. And Luna grimaced in distaste as it rose its head, letting the cowl fall back enough to reveal smooth, black, scorpion-like features: malicious dark eyes stared out of sunken sockets as a thin mouth curled in distaste between clicking mandibles, features insectile but composed, cold. It rose a hand calmly, long sleeves falling back to gesture at them with a hand that possessed three long, flexible claws and a triple-jointed, blade like thumb. Odin grimaced visibly at this, and then he sighed and reached into a pocket of his jacket, digging for a moment before producing a small sack he tossed to the creature. It caught this, then squeezed it slowly before smiling mirthlessly and nodding calmly once at the jingling of coins inside. "You should be thankful I am willing to bend the rules, and they do not have to die. But why is there a prisoner among your group? Does she truly long to return to Hades that badly?" "She is no prisoner." Odin said quietly, and then he gestured calmly to the ponies, saying quietly: "Allow me to introduce them. Their names are Luna, Scrivener Blooms, Twilight Sparkle, and Pinkamena." "Oh, precious Brynhild, is that this not so?" The creature looked down inquisitively, cocking its head as its belt shifted... and Luna grimaced in disgust at both the coldness of its eyes and as she realized it wasn't wearing a belt at all: instead, those were arms stretching out of narrow holes in its cloak, curled tightly against its sides and with its long fingers laced tightly together. "Their names are not important-" "Their names are important if you wish to address them, and you will address them by the names that I or they give you." Odin said quietly, looking fearlessly up into the creature's eyes. Its features twitched with contempt and irritation, but it also visibly tensed before finally giving a short, moody nod. "I believe they wish to know your name, though." "Very well." The scorpion's mandibles clicked rapidly, and then it made a strange half-bow to them as slipped the bag of coins to one of its lower limbs. The smaller arm snatched this almost greedily, making Twilight flinch before it sharply withdrew into the hole in the cloak, even as it said calmly: "I am Charon. I will guide you through this Tartarus Pit, and then I will ferry you down the River Styx to where Hell meets Hell." "There's more than one?" Twilight asked before she could stop herself, and then she flushed as the creature looked down at her with patronizing contempt. "'Tartarus' is the name we apply to all places of torment where the deserving are rightfully punished and tortured, in the dismal despair they have so earned over their lives. He was once a cruel and evil god." Charon smiled coldly, looking disdainful. "He is no longer." Charon paused, then he turned around and strode calmly towards what looked like a solid, rocky face in a larger mound... but then the strange, cold creature simply waved a hand, and the front of the hilltop vanished from existence, revealing a pair of immense stone double doors inset into a tall, gleaming archway. With another gesture, these rumbled slowly open, and they were greeted by screams and howls and insane laughter that echoed up out of a dismal staircase beyond. "Come. You have a rare opportunity, mortals. To see the Hell that awaits your pathetic kind for their sins of flesh and violence. To compare the Hell that one sees to the Hell that another does: but as they say, the Hell you know is better than the Hell you do not." With that, Charon chuckled quietly to himself before calmly striding through the double doors, and Odin shook his head moodily, muttering irritably over his shoulder to the ponies as he followed: "Forget my advice, Brynhild." "Oh fear not, I have already decided that should the chance present itself, I shall show him a Hell far worse than any he knows." Luna grumbled, and Pinkamena growled in agreement as the ponies followed after the once-god. Scrivener glanced nervously over his shoulder at the Strange Ones as they passed into the stone stairwell, and one of them bowed calmly, as if wishing them luck... making Scrivener wonder just what the hell they were getting into even as the stone doors slammed shut behind them. Category:Transcript Category:Story